


Unknown and stupid.

by PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, F/F, Pansexual, Pride, Rape, Sexual, girlxgirl, gxg, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019/pseuds/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019
Summary: This story has been in my head.Elisabeth Garcia hates going to school because of traumatic experiences that happened in her primary schools. She thinks that people would bully her for who she is.When she gets sent to her local high school, she meets India who brings her out her shell.Does Elisabeth find her happiness?
Relationships: ElisabethxIndia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unknown and stupid.

Name: Elisabeth Lilliana Garcia'.

Age: 12

Birthday: December 21ST 2007

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Nicknames: El, Elsa, Isa, Lisa, Eli, Sabet, Lisy, Eila, Ila, Lasi.

Gender: female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Crush: she's open to anyone.

Family: Big sister Oliver, parents.

Pets: Diam.

Love interest?: any girls.

Likes: Playing her violin, writing poems, being with people.

Dislikes: bullies, school, 

Looks: dark green eyes, wears make up, stands 5.5 Feet. Pale skinned, pale blond hair.

Faceclaime: not sure.

Hobbies: playing games, reading, writing.

Favourite subjects to do in class (depends where you come from): Drama, Music, English Literature.

Other: Elisabeth suffers badly with social anxiety and would only let you in to her comfort zones. She flies in to tempers easily and scares people.


End file.
